Breakfast
by Solphwen
Summary: Lelouch decides to wear something different while making breakfast for Suzaku... Rated M for sexually explicit scenes! Yaoi SuzaLulu


**Ok thank you to everyone who pointed out my grammatical errors and spelling mistakes... I cannot believe I made that many. *cries in corner* Anyway... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass... :(**

**Warning: explicit scenes of sexual content, yaoi**

**SuzaLulu**

Suzaku rolled over onto his side and reached his arm out only to find the other side of the bed empty. He opened his eyes and blinked in confusion. _Where's Lelouch?_ He sat up and looked around the room. _He's not here._ _This is his house, he should be here._Suzaku left his place in the warm bed and, after getting dressed, made his way into the hallway. He checked into the bathroom to see if he was taking a shower and frowned when he saw the room completely empty. He made his way to the kitchen and smiled when he heard a crash and a familiar voice cuss in frustration. He stepped into the kitchen and gaped at the sight in front of him.

Lelouch turned around and smiled sweetly at him. "Good Morning, Suzaku."

Suzaku didn't say anything and continued to stare at Lelouch.

"Something wrong?" Lelouch asked while he turned back to the meal he was cooking.

"Y-you're naked." Suzaku stuttered.

Lelouch continued cooking and smirked. "No I'm not. I'm wearing an apron."

Suzaku blushed and then started to smile, walking towards the teen. He looked at the bow he tied in the back that rested just above his rear and placed his hands on the teen's slender hips.

"Suzaku."

"Hmm?" Suzaku moved his hands lower and started rubbing the muscles softly while he kissed the back of Lelouch's neck. Lelouch blushed and pushed Suzaku away. "You have to wait until after breakfast."

"What? Why?"

"Because I said so. Now go sit down, it'll be ready soon." Suzaku frowned and sat down at the table and watched as his lover walked over to the fridge and bent over, searching for something.

"Hey, do you want blueberries in your pancakes?" Lelouch asked suddenly.

Suzaku pulled his gaze away from Lelouch's backside and locked eyes with a smirking Lelouch. "Uh, what?"

Lelouch sighed. "I said, do you want blueberries in your pancakes?"

"Oh, sure."

Lelouch smiled and turned back to the stove.

Suzaku picked up his fork and fiddled with it to distract himself from Lelouch. _Fucking tease. Wearing something like_ that _and then making me wait. _He blushed as many thoughts of what he wanted to do to Lelouch in that apron filled his mind and he didn't notice when Lelouch made his way over to the table with a plate full of pancakes and a container of maple syrup. He bent over the table to lay the food down and looked over at the strange face that Suzaku was making.

"Suzaku?" Lelouch said, waving his hand in front of the other's eyes in hopes to bring him out of his daze.

He blinked a couple of times and focused on the face that belonged to those gorgeous slender fingers in front of him. "Huh?"

"Breakfast is ready." Lelouch smirked as Suzaku blushed and turned his attention away from his lover to the plate in front of him. He grabbed his own plate and sat across from the brunette. Suzaku sighed and picked up his fork, planning to devour the pancakes as fast as he could possibly manage.

Lelouch grabbed the syrup and poured it over the pancakes in front of him. He looked up to see Suzaku shoving his face full of food. He smirked. "You know Suzaku, after breakfast means after _I'm _done eating, too." Suzaku looked up, despair written across his face. He swallowed the food that was packed into his mouth and looked helplessly into the deep purple eyes that belonged to his lover. Lelouch's smirk grew wider and he dragged his finger through the syrup on his plate and brought the digit to his lips. He stared straight into Suzaku's eyes and licked the sticky substance off his finger slowly. He moaned and started sucking on his finger while Suzaku could only stare and try to ignore the increasing tightness in his pants. _This is torture_. Suzaku continued to gape at Lelouch whose eyes were now closed and a look of pure pleasure was spread across his face. He bit his lip in an attempt to suppress any noises that were aching to be let out. Lelouch opened his eyes again and looked at Suzaku who was now squirming in his seat and gripping his fork so tightly the knuckles on his hand were turning white. He pulled his finger out of his mouth and smiled.

"Your pancakes are going to get cold, Suzaku." Lelouch picked up his fork and started eating, ignoring the fierce glare that was coming from the other side of the table. Lelouch smiled inwardly. _This is going to be fun._He looked back over at Suzaku who had started eating again, this time a bit slower. He grinned and started kicking his legs, every once in while brushing his toe up against the jeans Suzaku had thrown on. Suzaku glared over at the ebony haired teen and growled when he saw the innocent expression on his face.

"What's the matter?" A sly grin planted on his face.

"You know what's wrong."

"Oh, sorry, am I kicking you?" Lelouch moved his toe slower and pushed up his pant leg, caressing the skin he found there. Suzaku's face reddened and sent another glare towards the other side of the table. Lelouch just smiled and removed his foot from his leg. Suzaku sighed and tried to eat the food that remained on his plate while Lelouch took his sweet time on each bite he took, pausing every other moment to moan and comment on how good they were.

Suzaku finished his last few bites and laid his fork down, eyeing Lelouch's half-empty plate. _You've got to be kidding me. He's only gotten through one? _Lelouch looked up and smiled, his fork resting in his mouth. Suzaku just continued staring at him while he ate, drumming his fingers on the table. Lelouch smiled wider and went back to his food.

After ten agonizingly long minutes of watching the other eat and occasionally tease Suzaku was about ready to jump the teen across the table who was finishing the his last bite. Suzaku stood up and started walking over towards Lelouch who stood up as well. The small smile that had made it's way to Suzaku's face quickly faded away once Lelouch turned back to the table and stated, "Dishes first."

Suzaku started to protest and was shortly interrupted by a chaste kiss. He tried pulling at the other to bring him closer and deepen the small gesture, but Lelouch just moved away from him and started stacking the dirty plates. "You know it might go faster if you helped me." He smirked as Suzaku dashed over to the sink and began to wash the pan that Lelouch had used to cook the food and glared at Lelouch who was being extraordinarily slow at loading the dishwasher. Suzaku finished washing the pan and turned back to Lelouch who was just finishing putting the detergent in. He had barely shut the dishwasher when a pair of tan hands spun him around and pushed him up against it.

"A little impatient are we?" Lelouch teased, pulling at the silky hair in front of him while the brunette bit and sucked the tender flesh at his neck. Suzaku grunted a reply and moved his mouth lower, ravaging his collar bone. Lelouch moaned and felt Suzaku's lips morph into a smirk. He pulled away and his smirk widened once he saw the pair of beautiful violet eyes fill with lust.

Suzaku grabbed his arm and led him back over to the table. He leaned in for a kiss and this time was accepted quickly into Lelouch's mouth. Their tongues battled, the velvet-soft muscles scraping and moving against each other, eliciting moans from both teens. Suzaku broke away to pull off his shirt and tossed it to the floor before returning to Lelouch's mouth. He moved his hands down and pressed them against the paler teen's lower back, pulling him closer to his body. Lelouch moaned, letting his arms wrap around the strong muscles of the other teen's neck. Suzaku broke the kiss again and moved his attention upwards, biting the sensitive area behind his ear. Lelouch groaned and removed his hands from Suzaku's neck only to replace them at the hem of his pants. He fumbled with the button and the zipper for a bit then tugged the clothing down to his ankles. Suzaku kicked them off then broke away from Lelouch's ear to push his boxers down and then discard them somewhere on floor, with the rest of his clothes.

He brought his hand up to Lelouch's mouth and shoved three fingers into the warm wetness and groaned as he felt the familiar organ now running over each of his digits. Once he deemed them wet enough he pulled his fingers out of the delicious heat and then kissed Lelouch quickly and turned him around so he was bent over the table. He grunted as his ribs crashed hard against the wooden surface. Suzaku smirked and thrust his fingers into Lelouch's entrance, stretching the tight muscles, thoroughly, to fit him.

"Suzaku," Lelouch moaned while gripping the edge of the table tightly. "Just do it."

Suzaku's smirk grew and instead of complying with his lover he continued thrusting his fingers in and out of the other's entrance and thrusted slower, aiming for his prostate. _Payback._Lelouch started to pant heavily, the heat from the situation caressing his skin and the feeling of Suzaku brushing against one of the most sensitive parts of his body, was bringing him closer to the peak of ecstasy.

"Ah! Suzaku, I'm getting c-close. Please." Lelouch moaned as Suzaku thrust harder, but still just as slow.

"Please what, Lelouch? You've got to be more specific." Suzaku's breathing increased, his own need begging for some attention.

Lelouch groaned and the sweat coating his body was making it harder to maintain a grip on the wood. "Uhn. Fuck me," he managed to get out through his panting.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you," Suzaku teased.

Lelouch growled and now desperate he cried out, "Fuck me!" Suzaku smiled and removed his fingers. "Good boy," he said before planting his lips on the back of his lover's neck and slowly making a line of kisses down his spine. He stopped once his chin brushed against the pink bow that held his apron together. He stood back up and admired the sight below him. Lelouch shuddered in anticipation and beads of sweat were rolling over his skin, one of the straps on the apron had fallen of his shoulder and his cheeks were tinted a deep pink that was only a few shades away from red. The word beautiful ran through Suzaku's mind and Lelouch squirmed, trying to bring his lover's attention back to him. Suzaku's hands found the other's hips as he positioned himself at Lelouch's entrance. Lelouch groaned and he pushed in slowly, relishing the feeling of his body taking him into the tight heat. The fingers clutching the polished wood, gripped tighter as Suzaku started moving, his thrusts deep and slow. Lelouch released a long, throaty moan, moving his hips back to meet his lover's movements.

"Mm, S-Suzaku. G-go faster." The pleasure he was feeling with each thrust to his prostate was to be blamed for stumbling over his words. Suzaku smirked at the sound of the teen beneath him begging. He increased his speed, drawing more and louder moans from his partner. Lelouch tried not to lose his grip from the sweat covering his palms. One of Suzaku's hands slid from it's place on his hip around to the front. He reached under the thin fabric of the apron and started stroking Lelouch in time with his thrusts. Lelouch shuddered under the touch, still moaning and panting from pleasure. Suzaku bent down, kissing the older teen's shoulder lovingly. He parted his lips and licked the salty flesh before he bit into the tender skin, sucking it harshly, intent on leaving a mark. Lelouch winced at the growing ache present in his arms and mentally cursed himself for not working out more often. His pain was quickly forgotten, however, as the pleasure increased and he could feel his release growing closer.

"Su-Suzaku," he paused, trying to slow down his breathing so that he could speak. "I-I'm so c-close." Suzaku moved even faster, his climax approaching steadily, as well, and he whispered in his lover's ear, "Come for me." He pumped Lelouch faster, gripping him slightly tighter. Lelouch moaned, his fingernails digging into the table as he came with Suzaku's name falling from his lips. Suzaku thrusted into his lover a few more times before the tightness and Lelouch's panting became too much for him. He groaned as he gave one last thrust before coming inside Lelouch. Suzaku stayed like that for a few moments, pulling out once his breathing somewhat regulated. He placed his palms on the table around Lelouch, unintentionally trapping him there between himself and the table.

Lelouch turned around so that he was facing Suzaku. He threw his sore arms around the other's neck, his legs weak from the position. He leaned against his chest, enjoying the feeling of his heartbeat and the sound of the other's now steady breathing. Suzaku reached beside him, pulling out one of the chairs. He picked the teen up, Lelouch instinctively wrapping his legs around the other's waist, as he carried him over to the chair. He sat down, with his lover still straddling him and sighed in content. Lelouch smiled at him and leaned down for a kiss. Suzaku smiled into the sweet pink lips and was almost disappointed when Lelouch pulled away, had he not immediately nuzzled and kissed his neck soon after. He moaned lightly and ran his hands over his back.

"Hey, Lelouch?" Suzaku asked, a hint of deviousness in his eyes.

"Hm?" he replied, his face still buried in the other's neck.

"What's for lunch?"

**Well I hope you guys all enjoyed that. It took me a little while to write... but that's mostly because of procrastination. hehe :) Please review and tell me if i missed and spelling/grammar mistakes! Also criticism is welcome but no flames, please.**


End file.
